Nine Lives of Jade West
by calzonaboradesterekchalek
Summary: Her new life started on the day she died. Beck and Moose like her, but one of them she can't go out with. Jade West wont be normal again. She tries to survive the Order of the Tenth Blade as she handles friends and her protectors, Beck and Tori, and the pressures of everyday teen life. Nine Live of Chloe King; Victorious style. Bit different from the show. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Sunlight rays beamed through Jade's window as she quietly slept.

_**Oh, my sweet dream catcher **_

_**Would you give me something worth dreaming of, something worth dreaming of. **_

_Jade ran through the woods, breathing heavily as she tried to escape. She ran into a tall building and ran up the steps. _

_**I am fading faster than a new born babe in his mother's loving arms**_

_**Softly close my eyes, following you into the dark. **_

_She ran up the spiral stairs. Missing a step, she tripped. She looked back to see if he was getting closer. Adrenaline rushed through her and she ran faster up the steps without tripping. She ran into a room that had no doors but tall windows with no glass in them. _

_**With the safety of your moon beams and your plastic carbon stars**_

_**Darling, I'm content to drink you up **_

_Jade ran to a window and look down to see 2 hooded figures possibly looking for her. When they looked up, she took a step back. She sighed of relief and turned around to see the scar face creep. _

"_Goodbye, Jade." He pushed Jade out of the window and Jade went plummeting down._

_**Oh my sweet dream catchers give me something worth dreaming of**_

Jade's eyes snap open and her eyes burn at the sudden heat from the sun.

_**Oh my sweet dream catcher, won't you steal my memories once more. **_

_**Yeah my old collection has gathered dust and scattered across the floor**_

She gets up and walks to her bathroom, starting to get ready for the day. She brushed her teeth then turned the water on to take a shower. While enjoying the heat, she thought about the dream she had. When it was time to get out, she puts on the outfit she chose and walked out her bedroom with her bag.

_**All the lessons I have learned just to be forgotten**_

_**Wore me down so many times that I no longer want them**_

_**Won't you paint me a picture of a king and queen in love?**_

Jade walked down the hall at school as she looked at couples kissing, guys giving each other fist bumps, and the girls talking about girly stuff but Jade wasn't interested. All she was interest in was getting through life and school at the same without dying.

_**Oh my sweet dream catcher, give me something worth dreaming of**_

_**I am waiting for you like a baby sparrow ready to take flight**_

_**Shoot me like a cannonball flying through the sky**_

_**Angels love the fetters as the lullaby unwinds **_

_**Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum are making Alice cry**_

_**While lovers spin like pendulums on the telephone line**_

Jade opened her locker just as Cat and Robbie came over to her. "Hey, Jade." They both said. Beck, known as the jock all the girls melt over 100% of the day, came over with his basketball gang, bouncing the basketball on all the walls.

_**I'm afraid I've learned so much today, I'm ready to let go**_

_**Disregard the details of this strange elusive world **_

_**I'm ready to be green again, I'm ready to forget **_

_**Shake me like a puppet, I'll be your marionette **_

_**And don't wake me up until I reach that mountain top**_

Jade rolled her eyes when Beck reached them and started bouncing the ball onto the wall over her head. She tried to continue her conversation with Cat and Robbie but the ball was distracting and annoying her. She grabs the ball and walks over to Beck, who's wearing his signature smirk.

"Listen, jerk-off, people are trying to have a conversation so go play look-at-me somewhere else." Jade tosses the ball across the hall, aiming for the doors, but it goes flying 20 acres and the bounces off the wall and then does a spin before going into the trash can. Students look at her in distain as Jade runs out in embarrassment.

Cat and Robbie follow her out as Beck looks after them with suspicion. He walks to the stairs to see his cousin, Tori Vega, who's not such a happy girl on the inside, looking at the scene wearing the same expression as Beck.

Jade ran outside of the school and to the house to think. What the hell was going on with her? What was happening? How did she throw the ball that far? So many questions but one answer she didn't know about. Jade looked in her mirror to look for any changes. Her pupils were slightly bigger than they were yesterday.

She decided to take a walk so she grabbed her phone and went down stairs. After grabbing a water bottle, she headed out. When she looked behind her, she saw someone following her. He was in a dark hoodie and Jade was certain he was stalking her. She knitted her eyebrows and started running. This was just like her dream. "Hurry, she's getting away!" A male voice calls out. Jade looks to her other side to see 2 other figures following her. She ran faster and tried not to give up as her legs ached and she was running out of air.

What the hell was going on? Jade found a large building and headed inside.

Jade runs up the steps and runs into a large circular room with windows that have no glass. She runs to a random window and looks down to see if the hooded figures were gone yet. She ducks when they look up. She gets up and turns around to see Alan Mitchell behind her. "Good-bye, Jade." Were his last words before pushing her. She tried to hold onto the railing but all she got was the air.

_**I'm taking off, taking off for the weekend **_

_**Sailing away, I'm getting away**_

_**I'm gonna find out what I have been missing **_

_**Catching my dreams **_

_**So nothing will stop me now**_

Jade's eyes popped open. She saw her own blood staining the concrete. She immediately jumped up and ran into the woods. When she came out into the open, "Watch out!" A bike was coming toward her but the biker swerved and looked over to Jade but Jade wasn't there. She was on top of a car and everyone was question why some 16 year old girl was able to jump on top of a car. Without saying anything, she jumped off and started running further when a hand grabbed her and covered her mouth.

_**I'm moving on**_

_**The sun is shining **_

_**It's a brand new day**_

Jade was able to get away when she heard Beck's voice behind her then heard Tori's. Jade turned to face them. "Beck...Tori! What the hell!?" Jade questioned as she panted, trying to regain her breath.

"Thank god we caught you." Tori didn't answer her question but started explaining to Jade what had just happened. "There's this creep called Alan Mitchell whose part of the Order. Jade, you're Mai. Mai is an ancient race, led by the powerful leader, Basset."

"We've been hunted for generations. We were once warriors till we were forced to live in the shadows." Beck started, being slightly dramatic. "It's really not that big of a transformation. Just claws and cat eyes..." He said then started teasing her. "Possibly a tail." Tori punched him in the arm and then started explaining it to Jade some more.

"We got you before he did, so you're safe for now but we have to keep running till we escape him."

"Well, it's too late. He just pushed me off Coit Tower."

"Wait, the uniter has 9 lives to live...9 lives to endure. Jade, we're not supposed to save you; you're supposed to safe us." Tori exclaimed.

Jade just ran off. She jumped trash cans, dumpsters, cars. She ran toward the house but felt energized enough to run more. She loved the feeling of the wind blowing through her hair with a cold breeze, and the sun stinging her face. Her body begged for more exercise. When she ran up the steps of her house, she heard Beck shouting her name.

"He won't stop till your dead though...no one in the order will." He walks up the steps and reaches her when she's about to open the door. "May I come in?"

"Uh, I guess." Jade told him as she opened the door. She was followed in by Beck who closed the door behind him.

"Also, I should tell you another thing. Humans and Mai can't be intimate. Even one kiss of any kind can be deadly." Beck informs her as she cooks popcorn. When the popcorn is ready, she pours it in a bowl and walks to the couch. "Who's that?" Beck asked as he looks at a picture of a 6 year old Jade and her parents. He points to the male holding Jade on his shoulders.

Jade walks to him and looks at the picture. "My adoptive dad...he left when I was six. I doubt he's alive. I tried emailing him a couple of times but he never responded."

"Ah. Um...so...anyway, Tori and I are gonna be your protectors. The schedule is unpredictable. Also, you need to meet the pride leader a.k.a, Tori's mom. Tori will be watching over you most of the time and I will take over for her." Jade rolled her eyes and switched the channel on her TV.

"I can protect myself. I'm not some kind of child that needs to be child-watched 24/7." Jade spat sharply.

"Do you wanna live or die?"

"Are you really asking that?" Jade asked. Of course she wanted to live.

"Well...I'm gonna go meet my friend Moose then I'll come back here. Watch your surroundings." Beck said, getting up. He grabbed his jacket and then walked out. Jade grabbed her laptop and got on her email.

_**So if it's just tonight**_

_**The animal inside**_

_**Let it live and die**_

_To: WEST2020 _

_DAD, PLEASE COME HOME...I NEED YOU. _

_LOVE, _

_JADE_

_**Live like it's the end of time, **_

_**Like everything inside, **_

_**Let it live and die. **_

Jade then suddenly got an email from her dad.

_FROM: WEST2020 _

_TRUST NO ONE. _

Those words made Jade suspicious. "Trust no one". Who could she not trust and who could she trust.

_**I'm not asleep, I'm up for the fight**_

_**Into the magic, and I don't, want the concrete**_

_**I am alive and it comes with the tragic**_

She then looked up to see a mysterious figure looking into the house.

_**So if it's just tonight**_

_**The animal inside**_

_**Let it live and die**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Previously on Nine Lives of Jade West: **_

"_I'm not a child that needs to be watched 24/7." _

"_Mai and humans can't be intimate." _

"_That's my adoptive dad. He left when I was 6. I doubt he's even alive. I emailed him a couple times but he never responded." _

_Dad, come back, I need you_

"_Trust no one" _

Jade slowly got up as she glared at the shadowy figure. What the hell could she do? She didn't know if it was Tori or someone from the order. "Jade, it's Tori." Jade sighed of relief and paced to the door.

Jade opened the door to see Tori carrying some weapons. "Would you rather train or go meet the pride leader?"

"Um, I choose neither." Jade responded to Tori's question.

"Not an option. Jade...I think I should tell you more about the Mai." Jade sat on the couch next to Tori and she started telling Jade more about the Mai. "It's not just that guy that's after. There's more and they won't stop coming till your dead. I'm sorry Jade but that's the truth."

Jade sighed and looked at the TV. _"How rude!" TV Stephanie Tanner shouted. _"Exactly!" Jade shouted, agreeing with Stephanie and Tori chuckled.

The doorbell rang and Tori got up to answer it. A minute later, Beck and a guy with shiny blue eyes and sandy hair show up. Jade was about to bring something up about the Mai but her instinct told her not to since the random guy wasn't Mai.

"Jade, this is my friend, Moose. Moose, this is Jade, Tori's friend." Jade glared at him, signaling him to never call her Tori's friend ever again.

"Hi." Moose stuck out a hand for Jade to shake. Jade shook his hand and they went to the couch to sit down.

"So...Moose, how've you been?" Tori asked as she sat down next to Jade. Jade scowled and moved over.

_What is up with her? _Tori thought as she rolled her eyes.

"I've been alright. Um, Beck, I need to go in a minute." Moose looked at Beck then Beck grabbed his keys. They walked out and then Jade and Tori continued their conversation about the Mai.

"When is this gonna end?" Jade asks as she gets up and walks to the refrigerator and gets Neapolitan ice cream.

"I don't know. None of the Mai knows because..." Tori stopped herself from saying anything else. "Anyway, let's go train or do you want to meet the pride leader now or later?"

"Later." Jade told her as she put the ice cream up.

"Okay. Let's work on your jumping..."

"That should be easy." Jade cut her off.

"No, it's not. At one point when you're fighting the Order, you're gonna have to jump from one roof to another. Maybe it'd be easier if we just go visit my mom. She can tell you all about the Mai. Come on." Tori grabbed her keys and walked out. Jade knew she had no choice so she went after Tori.

Jade got in Tori's convertible and they put on their seatbelts. "So, can you be bitten by a Mai?" Jade asked as she put her sunglasses on.

"No. Unlike werewolves, Mai don't have canines. They have similarities to werewolves except werewolves can kiss humans and not kill them and werewolves have canines. But werewolves do kill." Tori compares and contrasts Mai and Werewolves.

As Tori turned the corner, Jade sung to _Internet Killed the Video Star_.

"_**In case I go dancing, they try to rock and roll. No bother telling them that the drum machine doesn't have any soul." **_Jade sung as she did some moves you would be able to do in the car.

Tori pulled up to a tall building with 48 floors. Tori got her phone out and text Beck.

_To: Beck_

_From: Tori _

_Hey, I took Jade to go see mom so don't bother going back to her house. _

When they are about to go in, Jade's phone dings. "Oh, Cat needs me at Jet Brew." Jade runs out and decides to have a little fun with being a Mai. She jumps on a car and waits for it to pass another car then she jumps on a different car. She does this routine all the way till she reaches Jet Brew.

She walks in to see Cat and Robbie signing up on a sheet. "What are you doing?"

"Signing up for the singing competition they have tonight. I'm seeing "You'll Never Be Alone" by Grace Phipps."

"Awesome." Jade shouted and then Robbie handed her a black coffee with 2 sugars (the usual).

"I got you the usual." Robbie informed as he put his hand on Cat's back.

"Jade, sit down. We need to tell you about something."

"Me too. Um, who wants to go first?"

"You can go first." They find a table and sit down.

"I died today." Cat and Robbie didn't believe this. They gasped and then both erupted with a bunch of questions.

"How are you still here? When did this happen?" Jade didn't know if she should tell them.

"I'll explain it to you later. Now, what were you and Robbie going to say?"

Jade saw him watching her right there. The creepy scar faced guy. She just got up and ran out the door. When she thought she lost him, he grabbed her arm and dragged her into an alley.

_**I'm stuck in your head**_

_**I'm back from the dead**_

_**Got you running scared **_

_**I'm fearless**_

Jade glared at him once he hit her with a bark of wood. "Oh, you're gonna pay for that." Jade threatened and kicked him in his little special place. He grunted and fell down in pain.

_**I'm calling you out**_

_**I'm taking you down**_

_**Don't you come around **_

_**I'm fearless **_

Alan got up and kicked her in the hip. She fell to the ground and heard someone knock Alan down. She opened her eyes to see Beck on top of him. When Beck got pinned down, Jade grabbed Alan by the collar and flung him hard against the wall. When Jade was about to go back and fight, Beck grabbed her arm and ran away, taking her to safety.

"Stop touching me!" Jade shouted in anger as she slapped Beck's hand.

"You're lucky I was near or he could've killed you and that would cost you another life." Beck quietly yelled.

_**When heaven seems so far away**_

_**And the dreams are just a memory**_

_**Without the dark the light won't show**_

_**Remember that you're not alone**_

"I can protect myself."

"Oh, really, then why didn't you just dodge his kick and pin him to the ground? This is why you need training. In order to _live _long and not _die _young."

_**When you watch the world just turn away**_

_**And break the promises it made**_

_**When love is all too hard to hold**_

_**Just take a breath and let it go**_

"In fact, why don't we do a bit of training right now, since we have plenty of time?"

"I'd rather not."

"Well, you have no choice." Jade rolled her eyes. "Let's work on your hearing."

"I can hear perfectly fine." Jade remarked as she glared at him.

_**Whoa whoa oh, whoa whoa oh, whoa whoa oh**_

_**Just keep breathing **_

_**Whoa whoa oh, whoa whoa oh, whoa whoa oh**_

_**Just keep breathing, breathing, breathing **_

"I meant super hearing. Now close your eyes and focus on only one thing." Jade did as Beck instructed and then he started telling her what to focus on.

"Focus on the beating of my heart." Jade listened closely as she closed her eyes shut. It took a few minutes for her to hear the beat.

"I can hear it!" Jade could also hear conversations going on around her and a nearby clock ticking. Jade opened her eyes and noticed how close they were. She hesitantly stepped back a bit and they decided to start walking.

"Well, I'm going to go home. Bye, Beck." Jade dismissed herself but knew that Beck was watching her by doing what the Mai can do.

_**2 Am, too sad to sleep**_

_**When what's not what you need**_

_**And when these walls don't feel like home**_

_**Remember that you're not alone**_

"Is she home?" Tori asked once Beck walked through the door of the Vega penthouse. Tori sat on the couch eating cookie dough ice cream and watching _The Big Bang Theory_. _"Sheldon, that's very rude." TV Amy confronted._

_**The beginning's not just another end **_

_**It's not too late to start again**_

"Yes but how do we know who watching her when?" Beck asked grabbing his leather coat and a beanie.

"Mom said I'll watch her on Tuesdays and Thursdays except for when I'm out of town with her and you protect her on Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays. So guess what, it's Monday night and you're watching her."

"Of course." Was the last thing Beck said before walking out. Beck headed out of the penthouse building and walked to Jade's house.

He climbed up the trellis and hung on the leaves. Jade carefully got up at the sound of his grunting. She arched her eyebrow and started walking to the trellis. She kicked the mysterious figure and Beck fell to the ground. He got up and started climbing back up.

"Jade, it's me." Beck landed onto the balcony and Jade sighed of relief. Beck walked into her room and laid down on her bed.

"What do you want?" Jade was obviously annoyed.

"I thought I just made that very clear." Beck referred to earlier. Jade rolled her eyes.

"So, we can go and meet the pride leader or she can come over here if you want."

"No, my mom would freak."

"Well, my freaking rank is pretty high." Jade's mom came in and was not happy when she saw Beck, she was angry.

"We were just studying." Jade hits Beck's knee which causes him to arch his eyebrow.

"Yeah, I got that from all the books on the floor." Jade's mom pretended that there were books. Beck took this moment as a time to leave. Beck walked down to the door and walked out.

"You're home early." Jade said.

"Bed, now. We'll talk about this in the morning." Jade's mom warned as she walked out to put up the groceries. As she put her pajamas on, she got a text from Cat.

_**From: Cat**_

_**To: Jade**_

_**Robbie and I are outside. We need to talk about what you said. **_

Jade groaned and walked out of her room. She snuck past her mom and quietly opened and closed the door. She walked down the steps to Cat's red Chevy Camaro.

"Hurry, I'm most likely grounded now." Jade told Cat as she leaned next to Cat against the car.

"What did you mean by you died today?"

"Someone pushed me off Coit Tower. It's no big deal."

"It is to a big deal!" Cat shouted. "Do you know that you could've died and not come back ever?"

Jade looked at her roof to see Beck watching. He nodded signaling that it was okay if she told Cat what she was.

"Cat, I have a secret. Promise not to tell?"

"I promise."

"Do you swear on your life?" Jade asked.

"I swear on my life."

_Okay, Beck, you heard that so don't go blaming me if she tells anybody. _Jade thought as she told Cat everything.

"Wow." Cat commented. "How and when are you going to tell your mom?"

"I don't know if I ever will." Jade replied. "I just have another problem." Jade hoped that Beck had stopped listening and focused on any mysterious people lurking around.

"What is it?" Cat asked.

"I like Moose, Beck's friend."


End file.
